Dag
Dag is the main antagonist of Barnyard and Dag and the Coyotes of Mexico. He is Otis' arch-nemesis and the coyotes' leader and boss. Early life Little is known about Dag's past, but it was revealed in the film that Otis and the others have met Dag and his pack before and have been lifelong enemies. Personality Dag is a lazy, short-tempered, violent, mean-spirited, vicious, sadistic meat eater. Despite his ruthless, evil nature, he is something of a coward, more likely to run away from violence than confront it. So as such, he got the coyotes to do most of his dirty work for him. In the face of his cowardice, he possessed great strength of will and determination, and he would end a conflict to cling to his hunger craze. Due to his carnivorous drive, Dag would do all he could to appease his hunger, even if it meant killing animals. It was even his drive that made him contemptuous as he was, in fact, a real lady killer and he used heavy seduction to his advantage. To show how this sadistic desire went, he had a ring of hens' feet from their previous engagement. He acted seductive around the hens as his means of baiting them before eating them. Dag is very clever and threatening, and he shows weak charisma and mock cordiality. ]] He is especially cruel and sadistic and shows despicable schadenfreude towards Ben being killed by him and his coyotes on the night of the raid on the hen house, and Otis not being able to be there to save his father before he got killed; and Dag made this a sick joke, along with Otis being with his friends partying instead of helping his father. Appearance Dag is an emaciated and gaunt coyote and has a unkempt, wild look. He is extremely thin to the point where his ribs are exposed and his hip bones can also be seen when standing his hind legs. Despite being boney, this gave him an advantage to speed and agility. Unlike the rest of his pack, Dag has shaggy, distinctive, shocking blood red fur with a light pinkish-red on his stomach and snout, with glowing crimson red eyes and pointed black nose. At times, he stands up on 4 legs and his hind legs. When on his hind legs, he is taller than Otis on four legs. He also has a short mangy tail with spiked ends. He has large paws with long, curving black claws, black pads on the bottom of his paws, and long sharp fangs. Dag also has two notches that are close to each other on his left ear and a thin whitish-red gash over his left eyelid. Trivia * Dag is very similar to Scar from ''The Lion King: Both killed the protagonist's father and both have a scar on their eye. As well, they both did the same thing to the protagonist what they did to kill their father: Scar jugged his claws into Mufasa and Simba's paws and Dag bit Ben and Otis' leg. * At one point in the film, Dag says that his favorite part of the chicken to eat is the skin. * Besides poultry, Dag also craves beef. This is the reason he bit Otis and Ben to get the taste of cow. * Dag is very similar to Dick Dastardly from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines: Both falied get the dog. Gallery Dag.png|Dag scaring Etta Barnyard Movie Dag.png Barnyard Movie Dag Screenshot.png Dag's Defeat.png|Dag being swung out of the Junkyard by Otis while howling in pain References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Barnyard: The Original Party Animals Characters Category:Barnyard: The Video Game Characters Category:Dag and the Coyotes of Mexico Characters Category:Coyotes